<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Circus by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637932">Dark Circus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable'>Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RVB X L4D [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif really regretted that half-assed phone call he made at the beginning of the infection.<br/>---<br/>Just a Left 4 Dead AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RVB X L4D [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Circus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writers block...<br/>But still wanted to write something so I asked for any ideas. My awesome friend Tempo(https://tempopopcorn.tumblr.com/) suggested Left 4 Dead AU and though I'm not a big fan, I decided it might actually work.<br/>I'm putting this into a series because I had the idea to write about the AIs, Blues, and Freelancers but I think I might write those some other time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grif tossed his head back in exasperation as he got out of the car. He turned around to see the others getting out of the cars, bringing a hand over his eyes to shield them from the setting sun. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” A pale, lanky man with medium length red hair complained. The road was blocked by several vehicles. As if everyone abruptly stopped driving without turning off the cars, leaving crashed vehicles trapped in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a shotgun, an elderly man with light skin and short, white hair, said, “I’m gonna check for infected.” The rest of the men nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before one of them, the redhead spoke, “The power to teleport one step ahead of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a useless superpower?” Grif asked. The previous man nodded. “Well, it's not so useless.” The redhead looked offended. “But it’s just like walking, Grif!” With a grin, Grif said, “Uhuh, but it’s not walking.” The redhead sighed, but with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another man, with light skin and short wavy blond hair and a nasty burn on the right side of his face, joined in. “The ability to have whatever you want, but it’s really low quality!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can fly, but only in one direction.” Said the redhead. The blond man started singing, “You don’t know-oh-oh, you don’t know yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Donut</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Grif was interrupted by the elderly man from before, “boys!” They all turned to look at him. “We got a horde coming.” Without a word, the group grabbed their weapons and climbed on top of the vehicles, shooting down on the rabid humans attempting to climb up to them. The horde seemed endless. They moved like water, like a broken pipe flooding your basement. Unlike zombies, the infected could claw, they could run, they could climb and jump and the cars only offered a temporary escape. They will reach them if they aren’t shot down soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grif!” The redhead shot at an infected that Grif failed to see coming. Grif smiled at him from the car he stood on.  “Thanks, Simmons,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the horde got smaller, the survivors moved further up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Donut, Lopez.” Simmons started. “Where’s Sarge?” He asked. “Over here.” The elderly man held up a gas can while he shot a charger in the head. “Oh no.” A dark-skinned man with black hair, Lopez, said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in the truck and hold them off while I explain the plan,” Sarge said with manic glee. Simmons dropped his head in disappointment while Lopez groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plan is we stand on top o’ this truck,” Sarge started, shouting over bullets, “Grif will keep the infected busy with his hundreds of layers of flesh,” Grif sighed, “Do it, Dirtbag or I’ll throw you in our acid pit-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Our what-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So Grif sacrifices himself to the zombies while I drop this can of gasoline. And then, we jump off the truck and Grif will shoot the can, lighting it on fire. It’s destined to work.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Or we can all drop the can, run, and then shoot it.” The Lopez suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were running across winding roads, the group paused looking at another group of survivors on a hill. “Is that Carolina’s group?” Simmons asked. “Should we ask them to come with us?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course not,” Sarge started, “we already have so many mouths to feed with Grif… Though, if you agreed to let me abandon him, we could bring that Washington fellow with us.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No,” Simmons said. “Why does he get to make the decision?” Lopez asked. “Lopez, you're a good kid but nothing you say makes any sense.” Lopez gave an incredulous look. “Well, Simmons declined the offer so we’ll just let Carolina’s group be a distraction. Donut, initiate Protocol Beta.” Donut pulled Sarge’s shotgun from his hands and pointed it at Grif, who had become so used to this he didn’t even flinch. “Oh, wrong one, uh, Protocol Theta.” Grif dodged the shotgun bullet. Sarge gave a frustrated noise. “I mean, toss a grenade at the-” He growled, “nevermind.” He turned around and they began shooting at the infected that had surrounded the idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the crowd of infected went up into flames. “You owe us for that!” Someone from the hill shouted. “Suck it, Blue!” Simmons shouted back at them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why are they up there?” Grif asked. Lopez and Simmons spoke at the same time. Simmons suggested they were being stupid, Lopez suggested they had taken a shortcut or needed to go somewhere else for some reason. It didn’t really matter to them, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using a car and billboard to climb onto the roof of a motel. They paused once they made it up there, staring at a rescue helicopter flying overhead. “We need to hurry and get their attention!” Donut stated. They nodded but pained groaning reached their ears. They turned and readied their guns at the sight of more infected. There were no cars to put some distance between the survivors and the infected this time. There was no weak spot. Putting a bullet in their head wouldn’t instantly kill them. You just shoot and shoot until they stay down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The survivors twisted and turned, trying to keep distance between them and the rabid humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chills ran down Grif’s back at the sound of incredibly loud growling. “Tank, incoming!” Donut warned, shooting at the aforementioned infected as it climbed the building. As he and Simmons shot at it furiously, backing up so it couldn’t crush them, Grif winced at a sharp pain in his back. He turned around to see an infected get shot down. “Thanks, Donut.” Grif breathed. Donut nodded. Then his eyes widened as large arms grabbed Grif and pulled him away. It felt like his legs were getting pulled off as he tried to hold onto the roof. Simmons and Donut followed the falling infected until it suddenly released Grif. Grif didn’t hear it make any noise as Simmons reached a hand out for him and Grif held on tightly. He looked back down at the motionless infected. “Come on!” The dark-skinned man yelled, shooting more infected. “Coming, Lopez,” Simmons said, holding onto Grif’s hand since he still hadn’t pulled himself together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hopped down onto the final level of the motel. Shooting at the infected hiding in the rooms and grabbing any resources left inside. They ran down the balcony just in time to see Donut get pinned down by a hunter. “Donut!” Simmons ran toward him and shot off the hunter, which turned to him. Sarge shot at it and successfully killed it while the rest of the survivors fended off the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Witch,” Lopez said, just high enough for the rest of the group to hear before Lopez shot it, sending the witch into a frenzy, running around and screaming, reaching for the survivors until they killed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered a quiet forest, it didn’t look like they were in any danger...For now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Donut started voicing his pain, whimpering, and saying ‘ow’ every ten seconds as he held his bleeding stomach. “We should patch him up a bit before continuing,” Simmons suggested. Sarge nodded and sat on his knees next to Donut. As Sarge and Lopez tended to Donut’s wounds, Simmons gave a concerned look to Grif. “Are you ok?” He asked. “You seem distracted.” Grif didn’t miss the hints of suspicion on his best friend’s face. “I-I just...Have this feeling that I’ve been here before. It’s probably nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eventually continued to an area with more scattered infected. Those zombie movies were seeming more and more ridiculous, especially those characters which hurt other survivors. Staying in a group was the best chance of survival.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Case in point, Simmons shot at two infected but a third one ran to his side and started attacking his arm only for it to get shot down by Grif and Lopez. “Thanks.” Simmons breathed as they continued shooting the other infected. For a second, Simmons stared at the corpse.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Attacking his arms seemed like an... Unsettlingly aware thing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all the infected were out of their way, Grif gasped at the fading sign before him. Simmons looked to him in concern. “This is the circus...Me and my sister grew up in.” Grif said. Simmons had a worried look on his face but said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making it to a common area that seemed oddly void of any infected, the group decided to take a breather before that changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grif noticed Simmons was looking at him with concern. “Look, my sister is surprisingly resilient. She’s probably off doing something stupid. Nothing dangerous, but stupid.” Simmons didn’t say anything. “What’re you guys talking about?” Donut asked. “Apparently Grif, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>, grew up here.” Yeah, Grif may have neglected to tell anyone about his sister. “Oh…” Donut gave a sympathetic look to Grif, who rolled his eyes. “What’re you guys talkin’ about over here?” Sarge asked. “Grif is worried about his sister.” Donut responded nonchalantly. “You mean to tell me Dirtbag over here actually has blood relatives!?” Donut nodded while Lopez gave Sarge an angry look. “Keep it down, old man,” Lopez whispered harshly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A warped growling noise caused the group to look around. From behind a building, a charger ran Lopez into another. And from the circus tent ahead of them, more infected came running out. “Go check on him, we’ll hold them off!” Donut told Sarge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarge gave a furious yell at the charger and began to shoot at it with two shotguns.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once the infected were gone, everyone ran toward Sarge, who was crying onto an unmoving Lopez. “Lopez…” Donut whimpered.”My Son...” Sarge breathed. Simmons sniffed. “He was the only one who could get through to Sarge.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“His plans didn’t involve me dying...” Grif said. “Oh, god!” Sarge cried. “Shut up,” Lopez said weakly. “Lopez! You’re ok!” Donut said happily. “Much to my disappointment,” Lopez said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stand?” Simmons asked. Lopez got up, clutching his right arm. “Yeah. I can still fight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lopez squeaked as Sarge patted him on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group hid inside a small building, doing the best they could to put Lopez’s arm in a sling. “Hey, Grif?” Donut asked. “Hm?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you used to live here, do you know where we can find fireworks?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lopez somehow convinced Sarge to let him make the plan this time. “Grif and Simmons, go find fireworks and come back to this storage closet. We’ll be holding off any remaining infected. Once you come back, light the fireworks and hold the position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grif and Simmons relied heavily on stealth at first. But after the first few infected were killed, the others seemed to realize what was happening and they began breaking out of the trailers. They managed, somehow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Down to the few remaining infected though, Grif threw a grenade. “I think we’re free to ransack this place...Simmons?” Grif looked around. “Simmons!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Grif!” Simmons ran through the area, following Simmons’s voice. Then he saw the smoker through the smog, standing on top of the trailer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She had the same hair and skin color as him but she was clearly younger. She was wearing her favorite yellow dress, too.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grif unconsciously lowered his gun as he said under his breath, “Kai…” A sob threatened to escape.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then she began dragging Simmons toward her with her mutated tongue. “Grif!” Simmons shouted. Grif stared to him and his sister, who was groaning in what sounded like pain. Tears falling down his cheek, he raised his gun. “I’m sorry, Kai…” He pulled the trigger and fired several shots at her until she fell down. He will never forget his infected sister staring down at them. Grif thought there might have been rage in her eyes. And she had every right to be angry at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grif ran to Simmons and cut the tongue, freeing him. “Was that…?” Simmons asked, concern all over his face. “My sister…” Grif said, anguish loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got the fireworks!” Simmons said, bounding up to Sarge. Grif was right behind him. “Great job!” Sarge said, taking the fireworks. For a moment, Simmons wondered if he should be the one to light it. How could you possibly screw up fireworks, though?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thankfully, Sarge didn’t demonstrate how and, soon, a helicopter picked them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were saved. They should have been happy. But when Grif started crying about Kai, everyone began to stare down at the ruined city below. Thinking of those who had been left behind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>